


Stick-Figure Happiness

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random baby Blaine silliness here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stick-Figure Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Random baby Blaine silliness here.

The envelope is nondescript, with a very familiar address written on the back when Kurt turns it over to find out who it’s from. It takes another moment after that for the meaning of the untidy scrawl on the front to sink in — and a slow smile spreads across his face. Blaine has impeccable handwriting, usually.

He tears it open — now he’s worked out what it is he doesn’t want to wait.

He’s not disappointed.

_Daddy! Daddy look I drawed a thing!_

Kurt chuckles to himself. That’s the extent of the note (with a huge wonky heart drawn underneath it, of course) and so he pulls out the other sheet of paper to look at.

It’s two stick figures, naturally, and a rough outline of a house. It’s all drawn in brightly coloured crayon and has no sense of scale whatsoever. Kurt feels like his face is going to crack in two from smiling when he sees the bright purple bowtie on the slightly shorter stick figure.

There’s one word scribbled with an arrow pointing towards the house.

_SOON._

Kurt carefully tucks the drawing away where it won’t be found (he’d dearly love to pin it up somewhere, but he can’t risk it being seen) and grabs his phone.

_I love the picture, sweetheart! Come on Skype later, okay? I want to tell you properly just how much xx_


End file.
